


I Feel the Magic Like I Never Felt Before

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Haunted Houses, Kisses, M/M, Pumpkins, based on a tumblr prompt :)), because there needs to be halloween fluff the month is halfway over, harry and louis being cute as per usual, nothing but silly tooth ache inducing fluff, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't like being scared, but he does like cute boys and planning imaginary weddings with them. </p>
<p>Fall Fluff ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel the Magic Like I Never Felt Before

Fall was Harry’s favorite time of year. He loved that the sun was still shining but there was just enough of a crisp breeze in the air that he could break out his extensive coat collection; he loved the colors of the leaves, the smell of the rain, the various comfort foods he took great pleasure in making for Sunday dinner, hell he even loved the seasonal drink change at Starbucks. There may have been a year where he coordinated his outfit with the drinks he had offered to pick up for his sister and her friends, but to be fair it _was_ a Burberry leather coat, and the cute barista he often flirted with told him he looked ‘hella fine’ so he figured it was worth it.

They don’t talk about the staged pictures he made his sister snap of him carrying the drinks, though he will forever think fondly of that day. He looked like fall, and that was worth capturing.

Or so he tells himself.

This particular fall day Harry was deciding on a bun, half bun or oversized hat to go with the soft suede coat he had picked out for this occasion. He had promised his friend Niall he would come and visit him at the fair he was working at, and fairs meant families, and maybe, just maybe he would have a meet cute with a single father of two at the mini donut stand and they would exchange laughs and numbers and probably get married in a cornfield a year later and he would finally have the rustic autumn wedding of his dreams.  

Lofty aspirations for a teeny tiny country fair, but you never know right?

He fiddled with his hair for a second longer before scraping all three ideas and leaving his long curls flowing free. That should do the trick. He doesn’t know what trick exactly, but he thinks he looks nice as he shimmies into his jeans and pulls a soft long sleeved shirt over his head, assessing himself in the mirror.

He grabbed his coat and messaged his sister that he was on his way to pick her up. Because he really couldn’t attend a fair on his own, how lame would that be, and maybe just a tad bit creepy.

So, a half hour later he was dragging his sister through the gates, as she puffed out a dramatic sigh.

“H, I love you, but aren’t we both a bit old for this?”

He shot her a look while accepting the entry stamp on his wrist. “Gems, you’re never too old for over stuffing yourself with horrible junk food and watching people ride the Ferris wheel,”

She held her arm out for her stamp, sending him a questioning look. “Watching?”

Harry ducked his head, tucking his hair behind his ear. “You know I don’t like heights, more of a carousal man myself.”

She gave his arm a loving pat, “That is just the saddest thing, H.”

He shrugged, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “Yeah, but there’s a much better chance of spotting hot dad’s on solid ground,”

“I should have known that was the ultimate plan when you rolled up in Burberry to attend a fair.”

Harry just grinned, leading her towards the booth that Niall was occupying. He was sat on the counter, flirting with a pretty blonde as he handed her a steaming cup of cider. He glanced up and waved, but not before shooting the girl and her friends one last wink, sending them off in a fit of giggles.

Gemma greeted him with a punch to the shoulder, followed up by a kiss on the cheek. Harry sometimes wonders if they’ll have a rustic fall wedding someday too.

“Hey loser, trying to get the school girls drunk enough to think you’re cute?”

Niall turned his face quickly, smacking a loud kiss on Gemma’s lips. He cackled loudly as she wiped her mouth, “I’m always cute, s’not my fault you remind me every time you see me.” He tipped his chin towards Harry in greeting, “You been good, Haz?”

Harry leaned in to give him a hug, nodding against his shoulder. “Yep, it’s been a crazy week at work, so it’s kind of nice to get out and relax a bit.”

Gemma snorted, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned next to Niall on the counter. “Crazy week, meaning he’s been home watching Halloween movies for ‘inspiration’ as he calls it,”

Harry pretended to look miffed, but really she was right. His family ran a wedding planning company, and Gemma worked in the office, keeping the books and coordinating appointments, while Harry took more of a hands on approach; coming up with grand ideas for themes and pretty outstanding floral arrangements if he’s allowed to brag a moment, and this may be another reason he is obsessed with getting married.

“Practical Magic should be not be shelved until the month of October, it’s truly unjust.”

Niall looked at Gemma for help, who just shook her head in a silent ‘don’t ask’. He reached around for two cups of cider, doling them out to Harry and Gemma before tipping up one of his own. “Well, cheers anyways, even if I have no idea what you’re talking about half the time, but I love you all the same, Haz.”

Harry pulled him into another hug, because those ‘I love you’s’ always get him, even if Niall hands them out like candy to literally everyone. He just loves to love. It’s still nice to hear though.

Niall finally pushed him away, chugging the last of his drink and hopping to his feet. “Got a break for a bit, how about we hit up the haunted house? I heard it supposed to be wicked scary this year,”

Harry bit his lip, shoving his hands into his pockets, “Actually, I think I’ll just—“

Gemma and Niall both grabbed an arm, tickling him into submission as he tried unsuccessfully to get out of their superhuman grasps. “You guys, I really don’t like being scared, I watch Halloween _love_ movies for crying out loud, what if I just wait out here and buy us all funnel cake, what if I—“

A hand was smacked over his mouth as they climbed up the stairs into the pitch dark. “Shhh Haz, you don’t want to wake up the ghosts,”

Harry felt the hand move and a loud smack following it. “Ouch, what the fuck was that for!?”

“Don’t be an arsehole, Niall,” the lights flickered and an eerie soundtrack of ghoulish sounds and demonic laugher started to play on cue. She placed a hand on the small of Harry’s back guiding him along, “Guess the show has begun.”

Harry’s heart was beating a mile a minute and he was mildly sweating, and this wasn’t the look he had intended upon when he left his hair down; terrified and on the verge of a wee was not exactly what would bring all the boys to the yard.

They crept along, keeping close to one another, and Harry let out a very satisfied giggle when Niall jumped fifty feet in the air at an electronic cat that pounced out at them with a horrible screech.

However, the giggle died fairly quickly in his throat when a very human like hand landed on his shoulder, and a whispered ‘boo’ ghosted his earlobe.

He promptly fainted dramatically.

…

When he came to he was being fanned by Niall’s snapback and a pair of blue eyes that did not belong to Niall were blinking down at him with concern.

Harry sat up abruptly, wincing at the sudden rush of blood to his head. He twisted around to see Gemma and Niall kneeling behind him on a patch of grass, both looking like they were trying to suppress a raucous laugh.

“Oh my god.”

And that was all it took to set them off. Niall fell onto his back with Gemma leaning into his stomach practically in tears.

Harry turned back to the person crouched in front of him, who he liked the most right now because he was the only one not about to crack a rib laughing at his expense.

“I really fainted in there. Oops.”

Blue eyes finally broke out into a smile, and Harry swore it was as bright as the twinkling fair lights surrounding them. “Hi. And that you did, mate.” Harry frowned; crossing his legs, shoulders slumped. Blue eyes reached out to tap his shoulder, that smile bright as ever, as if he was trying to transfer some of it onto Harry. “Listen, if it makes you feel any better, I felt like a proper actor for once in my life.”

Harry perked up momentarily. “Oh, are you an actor?”

He waved it off, offering him a stretched out hand once he stood back up. “Nah, I sling pints at a dingy old pub, but it felt like a cool thing to say.”

Harry grabbed onto his outstretched fingers, groaning at bit at the way his back popped when he got back to his feet. He made a mental note to go to yoga the next morning. He ran his eyes up and down Blue Eyes, looking for a costume (and not at all cataloguing the way his jeans clung to his thighs and he was spying a tattoo he thinks at the collar of his shirt, and the rest of him was covered in a soft hoodie, and he looked really soft and was probably a great cuddler right? And Harry was way off topic).

“You’re not in a costume?”

He seemed perplexed for a moment, peering down at his clothes. He met Harry’s eyes once more, a light bulb going off. He thumbed back at the house, “Oh right. Literally just wear this mate and pop out at people. And apparently scare them into comas,”

Harry glanced over his shoulder where Gemma and Niall were a bit farther away now, pretending not to be watching them with interest. As if Niall explaining how to properly eat a candied apple was that enthralling. Nosy asreholes.

“I’ve had to handle a bride that had an entire bottle of red wine spilt on her; this should have been the least scary thing to ever happen to me.”

His eyebrows raised, a funny look crossing his face. “Oh, bad wedding day then…umm??” he seemed to be searching for something and Harry finally clued in that his name would probably help.

He stuck out his hand, “Harry. And no, not my wedding,”

Their fingers touched again, and Harry swore he felt a jolt that ran up into his veins. He absently thinks of the vein that leads to the artery in your heart. On your wedding ring finger. Anyways.

“Louis. And cool, cool, do you pass out at a lot of weddings and spill red wine on brides or something?”

So, he was beautiful _and_ mouthy. Harry wondered how he felt about foliage and gazebos. He blushed, shaking his head. “Work. My sister and I are wedding planners,”

“Wow, mate that really is a bit scary.” He rocked back on his heels, pulling his phone out to check the time. “I have to run, the next job at the pub awaits; but, it was nice meet you Harry. Maybe I’ll see you again sometime.”

He turned on his heel, striding off like a sleek little cat and well.

Harry definitely needed to see him again.

*

When he showed up again the next night, Niall had the decency to feign shock. It was still written all over his face though. He shoved two ciders at Harry, encouraging him to drink them both back to back. He took him by the shoulders, giving him a once over. “You look Starbucks day hot, Haz. Go get him.”

Harry did a little twirl and bow, feeling the liquid courage pumping through him. He had his leopard print t-shirt on, his most extreme skinny jeans – did he have them categorized into I can kind of breathe, ooh this feels tight downstairs and how the hell is anyone going to get these off without scissors, lube and a little faith, the answer is yes – and a fuzzy black, knee length jacket. He thought he looked 90’s vampire chic and a tad overdressed. This was probably what it felt like to play Angel on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He thinks he digs it.

 As he made his way over to Casa Louis, he was getting slightly self-conscious, but Louis was hard to forget and Harry was ready to get his flirt on dammit.

He cautiously climbed the stairs, taking in a few deep breaths. He’s already been through this, easy peasy right?

Wrong.

He power walked through the first part of the house, half covering his eyes and bumping into walls, and internally screaming like a five year old, when he finally got to where he thinks Louis should be. He paused in front of a mirror, leaning in to look closer. It was one of those mirrors that distorted your features, and why the hell was it ruining his hair, he spent a lot of time taming his curls into a cloud of fluffy ringlets, and holy hell what—

A CGI demon flashed on the mirror at the same time a hand grasped his side and a few moments later found himself in Louis’ arms.

Because apparently he jumped into them.

They immediately fell backwards with an ‘oof’ and ended up in a tangle of limbs. Louis coughed out a bit of Harry’s hair that ended up in his mouth, pushing lightly on his shoulders.

“Okay, mate, first off you are extremely heavy, no offense, and second I think its official; haunted houses are not your thing,”

Harry sat up, with Louis following, but he didn’t make a move to get out of his lap. “I—yeah. I think you’re right.”

Louis leaned back on his hands, raking his eyes over Harry’s face. “Is this like a fetish thing, making yourself scared for fun?”

He sucked in a breath, and went for broke. “Would it be weird if I said it was a Louis thing?”

“Straight to the punch,” Louis chuckled, running a finger along the lapel of his coat. “I like that in a guy.”

Harry sighed, “Well, my biological clock _is_ ticking,”

Louis’ eyes bugged out. “What?”

Oh right. Inside voice. Harry eased back, quickly shuffling off him. “Sorry, that’s the cider talking. I’m feeling a little loopy.”

Louis brushed his hands on his stupid leggings – they weren’t jeans, Harry is a jean connoisseur and honestly, they are made of spandex. Sinful spandex – and guided him to the exit. “Fresh air.”

They found themselves in the same spot as the night before, except instead of being out cold Harry was slightly (a lot) mortified. He basically told Louis he was ready to have a baby. This meet cute was turning into a meet creep.

Harry toed the dewy grass with his boot, thinking of normal things to say that didn’t involve long term commitment and designer diaper bags. “Sorry for being the world’s biggest haunted house flop.”

Louis tapped his toe with the tip of his Spiderman Vans – Harry was terribly endeared and not at all envisioning their children’s room – “Harry, I don’t think haunted houses are something you’re supposed to be good at.”

He flicked his eyes up at him. There was a tiny smile forming on his lips. God. Louis moved from his eyes, to moving very slowly down his body. He cocked an eyebrow, “Hot date planned?”

“You tell me,”

Louis looked absolutely delighted. “Styles, you are _very_ cheeky. Lucky for you, I’m off for the evening.” He grabbed his hand, nodding towards the food stands. “May as well start with dinner.”

*

Their first date was spent on a blanket under the stars; with a plateful of hot dogs and a bag full of sugary deep fried dough, which led to Harry being teased profusely by his sister the next day.

“H, what on earth, you have a patch of white dust in your hair,”

Harry ran to the bathroom, and yes, there seemed to be a leftover gift from Louis sprinkled in his hair. He snapped a picture and sent it with a sad face emoji to Louis.

In return he got ‘are you sure it’s not dry shampoo, styles’

Harry rolled his eyes. There should really be a middle finger emoji.

He sent Louis a kissy face instead.

…

Later that week on date number five, when they kissed for real huddled behind the curtains right before Louis was supposed to scare the next batch of visitors, Harry dumped a bag full of icing sugar on his head as revenge.

He rolled on the ground with laughter as Louis poked him repeatedly in the face, “Why, why, why,”

Harry finally settled down, pulling Louis on top of him for another kiss before he had to leave.

“It just kinda happened.”

*

When Harry showed up for date number eight, Niall was fully exasperated. “Mate, you guys do know a world exists outside of this shite fair, yeah?”

Harry pouted a lip out, drawing a hand over the plaid shirt he barely had buttoned up. “But I dressed up for a pumpkin patch date,”

Niall smacked a hand against his forehead, chugging a glass of cider. “Haz, please tell me you didn’t color coordinate again,”

“I’m not going to say I didn’t.”

Harry ignored his suffering sigh, exchanging a hug for a thermos full of cider and was tickled pink when Louis commented on how he looked like an adorable human pumpkin patch.

See? Niall didn’t understand anything.

He and Louis sat atop a picnic table carving their respective pumpkins under the moonlight, and Harry ended the night with a dick in his mouth and a few extra pumpkins to make a home pie with.

Best fair ever he decided.

*

The last night of the fair was kind of bittersweet. Harry knows he’s being ridiculous, it’s not like they haven’t been on dozens of dates outside of Louis’ work establishment, though Harry suspects tonight is going to be there first sleepover and if you think he doesn’t have his fancy pants on under his I can sort of breathe jeans, you are sorely mistaken.

However, it was kind of sad to see the lights go out until next year.

Harry requested one last ride, so Louis had arranged a midnight spin on the carousal.

They started out side by side, holding hands and singing an obnoxious opera style version of the Monster Mash.

Harry hopped off his horse and moved over to climb behind Louis, who turned around so they could be face to face. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but looking at Louis’ face was a must. Not only because he was the most handsome devil Harry had ever laid eyes upon, but it also helped him vividly picture what their six children would look like.

Louis reached out to twist a curl around his finger, eyes sparkling. “You’re just too cute, pumpkin.”

Harry leaned in to kiss the side of his mouth. “Stop that.”

“Would you prefer boyfriend?”

Harry smiled against his lips, taking his face in his hands. “Obviously.” He doesn’t tell him he prefers spouse. That’s probably for a different conversation.

They melted into a kiss as the carousal slowly started up again. Louis stroked his hands through his hair, tugged gently on the ends.

“So, you reckon you’ll ever try a haunted house again?”

…

The next year Harry made it through the whole thing without fainting, but he did once again jump into Louis’ arms at the end of it.

Louis spun them around, peppering Harry’s cheeks with kisses. “You finally did it, baby.”

Harry nosed the hair that was starting to curl up by his ears, much similar to his when it had been shorter. It was almost as peculiar as the dimple Louis had developed. He whispered quietly, “Well, you make me strong.”

Louis gave his bum a squeeze, nipping at this neck. “I can’t believe we fell in love over a bloody haunted house. We should probably just have the wedding here.”

…

Looks like Harry was going to get his rustic fall wedding after all.

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a fic prompt by annie-banks, kudos for the cute idea!!
> 
> fic where louis works at a haunted house jumping out at people and harry’s friends drag him along even though he doesn’t really like haunted houses. when louis jumps out to scare their group, harry freaks out and accidentally jumps into louis’s arms. louis just squeaks. harry ends up sitting there with louis the rest of his shift and totally doesn’t come back every night after that.


End file.
